Saving My Lover's Life
by Doritos1996
Summary: What if it wasn't Jacob that saved Bella when she jumped of the cliff? What if it was Edward? ONE-SHOT


**So, guys, that's it I hope you like it…**

EPOV

The wind was hitting against my face and made my eyes close slightly, as I was running to Forks.

My legs were moving in an impossible speed, even for a vampire, and my hands were clenched on fists as I was trying to stop the inevitable.

What if I was too late? What if I couldn't stop what Alice saw? What if Bella would be dead by the time I would be there?

Panic wash over my body and made my legs move even faster. The speed was incredible but I couldn't bring myself to care, my mind was clouded by two chocolate, deep eyes staring at me. _Not her._

My legs brought me to the beach of La Push, where Alice saw Bella jumping of the cliff. I was at the end of the beach, trying to find her. I knew that I broke the treaty, but I didn't care. I would find a way to stop it from being a fight.

Her scent lingered to the entire beach, reminding me of her. Her beautiful chocolate eyes, her full lips, her heart-shaped face, her silky hair…I missed her…

I looked around, trying to find her but, nothing. Maybe I was too late. I was about to jump into the water and search for her, but then I saw her.

In the other side of the long beach, at the edge of the highest cliff. Her eyes closed and her hands fell limp in her sides as she took a step closer to the edge.

"Bella." I whispered. I started running towards her, hoping that I would be able to reach her before she would jump.

"Don't do this." I whispered, to myself, pleading her.

As I was running closer, I could see a soft smile at the corners of her lips. I was still too far. I needed to run faster, but I couldn't. I was running with all my speed and more, trying to save her.

_What had I done?_

I saw her chest moving, as she took a deep breath getting ready to jump. "Please. For me." I whispered.

Her eyes flattered open and she looked down, to the wild waves. "Please…" I whispered as I got closer.

She rolled up on the balls of her feet. "No, Bella!" I shouted, angrily. Why would she do this for me?

She raised her arms towards the edge of the cliff and she looked up to the rain. _Just some seconds, don't jump, please…_

She leaned forward, crouching… _No!_

I was close now, if she just waited…

She crouched a little more. _Don't! _And then she flung herself off the cliff.

"NO!" I yelled, but her scream covered my voice. I was so close.

I quickly climbed the cliff and without hesitation I jumped. I went up to the surface, looking around, trying to find her.

She was nowhere to be seen. I started swimming into the water, looking around. _Why, Bella, why?_

_Please don't let her die…Keep swimming…_I pleaded, looking around, until my gaze rested on her struggling body. I swam towards her, trying to reach her as fast as possible.

Her eyes closed, and she stopped struggling. _Stop that, don't you dare give up! _I ordered, wishing that there would be a way for her to hear me.

She immediately started struggling again, as she had heard me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts; there was no way that she could hear me.

I swam towards her, but the waves took her always further, away from me.

She stopped again and she let the waves overtook her. Where was the stubborn girl that I used to know? _Fight!_ I thought, swimming faster, _damn it Bella, keep fighting!_ I pleaded desperately.

She didn't, she let the waves direct her. The waves turned her in different directions, and once her eyes fell on me and then closed. Just in this moment, I saw the woman that I loved. Her chocolate eyes stared at me with such adoration, which made me swim faster.

With one last move, I reached her, finally. She gasped when she was out of the water, but her eyes were closed. She had fainted. I cradled her on my chest and lifted her on the surface. Runinng to the beach, I was watching her beautiful face, her amazing features, her full lips, enjoying the feeling of her body against mine, the warmth.

I, gently, put her in the sand. I caressed her cheek, waiting for her breathing to come back to normal. "Bella, I love you, I am so sorry…" I whispered, caressing her forehead, wiping away the droplets at her neck, her hair, her cheeks…

"Bella, sweetheart, please, open your eyes, I love you, please…" I pleaded her. She took a deep breath and moved her head slightly. "Please? I love you…" I murmured in her ear.

Suddenly her eyes flattered open, and her body jerked up in a sitting position. She started coughing the water away while I was patting her back gently. I wanted so much to apologize for what I did to her, to take her in my arms and tell her that everything is okay, to kiss her soft lips and make her forget her problems, to take the pain away. But I knew that if I talked she would be terrified, if I did something that she didn't want she would run away from me. So I let her calm down from her almost-death experience.

When she was able to breathe normally, she turned to see who the person that helped her was. When her brown orbs landed on my topaz ones she gasped and her eyes widened.

"E-Edward?" she shuttered.

"Yes, it's me." I whispered as I raised my hand to caress her cheek. I raised my hand slowly to check if it was okay or if she would ran away from me. To my big surprise she didn't flinch away from my hand, but when my hand touched her, a weak blush covered her cheeks and she leaned into my touch.

"I'm dead right?" she whispered, completely startling me.

"What?" I whispered, shocked.

"Either I am dead, or I am dreaming. There's no way you are here with me." She whispered. I shook my head in disbelief, how much had I hurt her?

"Bella-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A voice, that brought a terrible smell with it, shouted from behind me.

I turned slowly only to be greeted by, considering the smell, the wolf pack. The one in the middle growled at me and eyed me with hatred.

"Guys-" Bella began.

"Shh…" I whispered in her ear. "Let _me _explain…" I said in a soothing voice.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" A voice that I recognized as Jacob's hissed.

I looked at Jacob behind me, maybe Bella had moved on, as I wanted her to, maybe someone else was in her life now. I flinched in the thought and started getting away from her but she grabbed my arm. "Please, don't." she whispered, looking intently in my eyes. Tears had filled my eyes, and I couldn't take it anymore I wrapped my arms around her waist, cradling her in my chest and she threw her arms around my neck, sobbing in my shoulder. "It's okay, Bella, it's okay. I'm here now." I whispered in her ear, rubbing soothing circles at her back. "Shh... I am here."

"I-I l-lov-ve you s-s-so much." She said between sobs and I tightened my arms around her.

"Bella, I never stopped loving you. This feeling never changed, except that it became stronger. Bella I love you! Everything was a lie just to protect you, I love you so much." I whispered in her ear and I land in to brush my lips against hers, enjoying the tingling that her soft, warm lips did at my skin, unaware of our audience, until I heard some coughs and a deep growl.

"Maybe we should discuss it later." I whispered and she nodded.

Still having her in my arms I stood up, the thoughts of the puppies telling me that Jacob was Bella's best friend and that she spent most of the day at La Push.

A low growl escaped my lips; her best friend was a young werewolf?

"I'm sorry gentlemen, I am fully aware that I broke the treaty, but my sister saw Bella jumping off a cliff, drowning, I just couldn't let her die…" I explained as calmly as I could.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" the one at the left asked **(A/N that's Paul guys.**) "You broke the treaty just to save _her_?! That doesn't excuse you!" He said as he started trembling. I growled and pushed Bella behind my back, crouching.

"Paul, stop!" The one at the middle shouted. "Let me handle this!" I could tell by the authority of his voice that he was the Alfa. The left one, Paul, stopped trembling slightly and glared at me. I kept Bella behind my back, just in case.

"So, you broke the treaty just to save a human life." Jacob said and I nodded.

"I couldn't let her die. Not her." I whispered in pain. He frowned and then he spoke again. "That means fight you know. You still broke the treaty!"

"Jake please-" Bella began, but he raised a hand to stop her. I was about to say that we shouldn't do that in front of her but then Sam took a step forward, closer to me.

"We are not gonna fight." he said seriously.

"What?!" all the others complained.

"I am the Alfa, as Jacob decided, aren't I? We are not gonna fight!" he said again, and I saw the story. Jacob was the real Alfa, his grand grandfather Ephraim Black, was the Alfa before. He thought that he couldn't take such a honor, so he decided that Sam should be the Alfa. "The leech, saved Bella, she would have died if he wasn't here, as much as I hate to say so, we have to thank him. He came here in peace and he is going to leave in peace. We owe you." He said looking straight at me and Bella.

I nodded. "Thank you."

I had driven Bella home, and she was exhausted. She took a quick shower, while I was lying at her bed, admiring the room that I'd so much missed.

When she walked out she immediately collapsed in my arms and I help her tight on my chest, never letting her go. Not again. Never again.

"Edward… don't go… stay…I love you." She murmured in her sleep. "Stay."

"Like I can do otherwise." I whispered in her ear and her pained expression went away, a small smile appearing at the corners of her lips. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love…you" she murmured in her sleep again.

_Forever._

**REVIEW! Hope you like it**

**-Dora-**


End file.
